Half-Blood is Thicker Than Magic
by ThisMeatIsDefinitelyNotHuman
Summary: This is the story of Skye Jackson. She was a student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and little does she know that her life could get even crazier than it already is. Set after the second wizarding war, the magical world is about to get a bit Greek... Prepare for adventure as two strange worlds collide


**Land of Opportunity**

With a sigh of relief Skye threw the last hoodie into her bag and levitated it down the hallway. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had already arrived and were standing grinning in her front room.

"Are you ready yet Skye?" Ron demanded and she rolled her eyes at him before nodding and joining them.

"I can't believe we're going to America!' Ginny squealed, making Ron sigh dramatically. He was clearly excited though and he couldn't help but laugh as his friends continued to grin like maniacs. After the battle of Hogwarts, which had taken place a few months ago, they had decided to go on holiday to get away from it all, especially as everyone was still reeling from the many deaths that were painfully raw in the mind. Skye shook herself mentally; this was going to be an awesome holiday, just the break they all needed to get back on track with their lives.

They grabbed each other's' hands, yelled goodbye to England and apparated. Skye felt the horrible sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube and gasped as the air was sucked from her lungs. She tumbled forwards and landed in soft warm grass. She had never enjoyed apparating, either solo or side-long, and so she took a moment to find her bearings. The first thing she noticed about her new surroundings was the heat; it must have been at least 35 degrees Celsius. She pulled off her jacket which was fast becoming sweltering in the heat and glanced around. Ron was helping Hermione to her feet and Harry and Ginny were already scouting the area for the house in which they were intending to stay.

'Oi, over here,' Harry gestured to a building in the distance.

'Yup I see it,' Skye replied and slung her jacket over her shoulder. Together the small group made their way towards the house, able to take in more detail as they got closer.

The house appeared to be some sort of barn conversion, with a spacious, open ground floor that contained a kitchen-come-dining-room as well as a sitting room and an upper level with three bedrooms and a small bathroom. The rooms were light and airy, the sun filtering in through large windows and the high ceiling was supported with light oak beams, a perfect combination of old and new. The walls were white, making the rooms seem larger than they were. The group spread out to explore the building and in no time at all Harry and Ginny had started an ultimate pillow fight (which involved cushions zooming through the air at high speed), Hermione was fretting about breaking things, to Ron's incredulity ('Are you a witch, or not?') and Skye was subtly trying to scope out the bedroom with the best view. Finally they congregated in the kitchen area to discuss rooms. The two couples had rooms to themselves and Skye managed to bag the room looking out onto a small stream that ran through the field, which backed onto a small wood.

'The last one to finish unpacking has to make dinner!' Ron yelled from the room he was sharing with Hermione and the house was suddenly filled with thuds as clothes were thrown into draws and wardrobes were slammed shut. Hermione, who had attempted to pack her own personal library, became flustered as she tried to charm them onto the small set of shelves in the corner of her room. Unfortunately, Ron was rushing past to put some clothes away and received a face full of _Hogwarts; a History. _

'Oh my gosh Ronald, I'm so sorry!' Hermione squealed as Ron went down like a sack of bricks.

'Looks like you two are making dinner!' Skye hollered as she passed their door. 'Oi Harry, do you have the brooms?'

'They're here,' Harry called from the ground floor.

'Fancy a game of two-on-one?' Ginny asked as Skye joined them.

'Sure thing,' she beamed and they ran out of the house, mounting their brooms as they went.

Ron groaned as he saw them zoom past the window and Hermione shook her head at him fondly.

'Come on,' she said, 'let's get a start on food.' She was actually quite glad that she was able to stay in and cook rather than playing Quidditch.

The game was fast and tough. It might have been two against one but the snitch they had brought with them was quick and Harry was pulling off some moves that he had perfected over the last month. He had spent a lot of time in the Weasley's garden, flying to keep his mind off more serious matters. Eventually Skye and Ginny managed to corner the snitch between them and Skye whooped as Ginny grasped it in her fist. Harry laughed and pushed a hand through his wind tousled hair. They angled gently towards the ground and dismounted, trudging back to the house where the beautiful aromas of spaghetti bolognaise hit them. Hermione was grinning and Ron scowling as they crowded around the dining table but soon the air was full as laughter and the food disappeared faster than Snape confronted with shampoo.

That evening after a quick game of Wizard Chess (in which Ron utterly destroyed Harry, putting him in a much better mood) they retired quite early and decided that tomorrow would be a good day to explore the wood behind the house that Skye had spotted earlier. They bid each other good night and climbed the stairs to bed.


End file.
